Wireless communications have become increasingly prominent for sending and receiving information. For example, individuals may utilize a wireless communication device for voice communications, research, entertainment, or for conducting critical business transactions. To support these services, a wireless communication network may perform communications via forward-link communication channels and reverse-link communication channels. Forward-link communication channels typically carry communications from a wireless access network to wireless communication devices, while the reverse-link communication channels transfer communications from the wireless communication devices to the network. The forward-link channels may include pilot channels, sync channels, forward traffic channels, and paging channels.
Typically, a pilot channel comprises a fixed power signal commonly known as a “pilot” or “control channel” signal. Wireless communication devices within range use the pilot signal to register with a base station (or tower). However, to increase range or effective coverage of the base station, wireless communication providers often increase the fixed power level or strength at which the pilot signal is transmitted. Unfortunately, increasing the fixed power level at which the pilot signal is transmitted often results in unnecessary communications.